fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SkyCerulean
Welcome Hi, welcome to the SkyCerulean! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 03:00, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:SkyCerulean, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like onthis page . If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:06, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Etherea Request Sure, go for it. 13:22:08 Mon Yes, I've been watching it since Fate/Zero and F/SN UBW Season 1 though I preferred the Visual Novel since it has more contents.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 23:43, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't actually see your other message for a second there lol. Anyways, use this on image ''within your ''character's fanon infobox: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Helpful_Templates Look for the section with the title Switch and do some editing on it. png and jpg can be switch around vise-versa depending on which image you're currently using.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 01:36, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, but please state that I allowed you to do so in the "summary " section or else the admin will LOL at you. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 10:34, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Do your best in creating the article, make it informative and easy to understand- then, we'll put it up for consideration. Anyway, sure, go ahead, you can use Stanceblade. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) To answer your question from Zico's talk page, chains are like any other melee weapons as it will count as one.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 20:03, April 18, 2015 (UTC) As Advent said, yes, they're a melee weapon. As long as it's connected to the user's body in the duration of its' use. I've been thinking of scrapping that limitation though, so who knows in the future. 20:08:09 Sat Sure! I have lost one member there either. So maybe you can help. But please read the Rules and don't plagiarize anything from this Wiki. Or else I will have to go through a Drama. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 07:10, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I have no problem lol. Heck, I did the same for one of my guys. Keep up the good work. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:17, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sword Pressure: Thunder Fang (剣圧・雷牙, Ken'atsu: Raiga) and Sword Pressure: Circling Thorn (剣圧・輪刺, Ken'atsu: Waira). Here you go. If you need anything else, just ask. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:40, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Yup. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:53, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, sure, you can make a Light Spirit Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:14, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me, I actually keep forgetting about this every now and then. ;PAdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 04:09, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I don't know, he seems to be pretty powerful already, adding Familiar Spirit Magic might be pushing OP territory I see that you're going for Alibaba's abilities a bit, but you can have a magic sword that has Fire Magic in it... ask an admin if adding FSM would push your character into being OP, probably Per since she's in charge of magic, and if they say that FSM doesn't over do it with your character then have at it Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:21, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure, just abide by the article ^^--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 20:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, if it doesn't have any more differences than the colour, just call it White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Anyway, for the colour change, go to Special:CSS and http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color use this for a guide. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) For Demon Generals of Occultus. Sure, let me know when the character is up. :) --Primarch11 04:08, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:14, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling me. can't wait to see it. --Primarch11 02:44, May 13, 2015 (UTC) pretty good. I like the image of the character. For some advice, focus more on his curse's power and personality. His personality should be one that he is loyal to his country and one worthy of being a general, since the Demon Lords wouldn't want someone who might endanger Occultus as a general. --Primarch11 02:42, May 14, 2015 (UTC) What's your idea? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:50, May 17, 2015 (UTC) First off, I've been brainstorming for a god force idea. It's more like, Higher Power (I suck at names), which is an convergence of all of the knowledge obtained by reading the God Slayer book (since I assume that they learn them via books), which "ignites" their Magic Origin, allowing them to drastically boost their power; granting them an overwhelming increase in power, speed, durability, and strength. In addition, well, their magical power will serve as a regeneration tool, just like you said, lol. Anyway, what else do you think we should add? Anyway, for canon to fanon, I'd go see User:Ash9876. Canon to fanon is his department now. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:47, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Btw, the questions are, *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character.' *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety.' *'While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard.' *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent.' Go tell Ashy your answers :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:54, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, that sounds like a pretty good power- though I'd just say that it can fully control the element, unless the enemy can circumvent it either due to ability or skill, like if the enemy is an absolute master of their element. Anyway, the kanji is, Higher Power (念の公天 (ハイアー・パワー, Haiā Pawā lit. Invocation of Divine Justice) :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey since you're doing a Demon General, would you be interested in taking on of the Thirteen Demon Lord spots? --Primarch11 04:51, May 21, 2015 (UTC) That's fine :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:48, May 21, 2015 (UTC) The abilities of Law are explained on the blog attached to Thirteen Demon Lords page. It's basically the control of gravity, Attraction and Repulsion. --Primarch11 22:44, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, this might go well for my character, Sawyer when I have some time to work on it. :)AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 01:22, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:12, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I was just about to make an Ethernano manipulation spell (Per helped me) and I was wondering if I can still make it as a subspecies magic. My version creates a manifestation of the users magical power and it is not as common. Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:32, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:20, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:32, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Dragons, no. Other beasts, sure. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll look him over tonight. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:54, June 4, 2015 (UTC) It could go both ways for many other competitors beside you and I alone, but we'll see. All we can do is wait...though I will be a little late to see the results because I'm taking a scholarship program during the summer. Nevertheless, I'm still busy and pre-occupied at any given moment when I return with the result either a win or lose. I wish you good luck for your character Fang too, Sky. ;3AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 03:43, June 4, 2015 (UTC) You have my thanks then. By the mean time, I have some work to do after. >.<AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 03:57, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I will. 23:49:39 Thu Fang's Assessment Alright, here's the link to the criteria for Wizard Approval. Each number corresponds to the same one here, so: 1. Content refers to the first criterion on the list in the linked source. I know, it's obvious, but this is just for the sake of clarity. I will first say whether or not he gets full, half, or no marks and then under that will be a bit of commentary, mostly likely of any issues I had with content relating the criterion in question. And here we go: 1. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: Don't use phrases like "Somehow Good Medic," that's not the way to go. You could put something like average medic or basic medical skills, that would be much better. 2. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He's 24, so not much else to say. Yes, I'm running with his post-timeskip age. 3. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: He has the general requirement of monstrous magical power, but your score suffers mainly for some grammar hiccups and more importantly since it seems he doesn't have seasoned control over his raw magical power, as you said: "is magic aura is to the point where people are able to sense it from afar and is overwhelmed by its presence, but this could also be a disadvantage for Fang as mages can tell where he is." The bold text indicates a lack of mastery over taming his magical aura, which isn't bad for plot purposes, but it is bad for someone that must epitomize a truly skilled and powerful mage. 4. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: The fourth criterion is essentially an assessment of your character's personality, and while he's generally okay, your score suffers for grammar hiccups that mess with the meaning of your words entirely. Everyone messes up in the grammar department, everyone, but it's the slip ups that make entire statements hard to understand that are most troublesome. I don't even know what this means: "He focuses on the battle and predicting the opponent's next moves, which leaves all outside noise blocked out as his hearing is only taken in his mental talking; it doesn't matter whether the opponent is weak or strong." Confusing stuff right there. Stuff like pranking is fine in my book, it's good to have someone to lighten up the mood. 5. He gets no marks here. That's 0 points. Commentary: While Fang puts in good work, and I like the explorer undertones to him as he hunts fantastical beasts, he lacks any meaningful affiliations or connections. His ties to the Magic Council are incredibly weak, to the point that you didn't even see it necessary to specify his role. He doesn't seem to have a real system of clients and seems to just do things on a whim from a professional standpoint. I judge this criterion mainly on the character's career, what they do, how they operate, and their affiliations, formal and informal. 6. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: Not only is he keen in combat tactics, he's a medic, herbalist, detective, zoologist, and seasoned outdoors-man. With this diversity of knowledge and skills rooted in reason and science, it's a no-brainer to give him full marks here. 7. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He's clearly made a name for himself taking out deadly beasts and even, at times, malevolent demons. These feats reached the ears of the council's top brass and impressed them enough to offer him a job. This all indicates a man that inspires love and reverence amongst common folk and mages alike. As a result, Fang gets full marks here with ease. Fang's final score: 10/14 He doesn't pass my assessment to be a Wizard Saint. Final Commentary: Fang has the right vibe, the right skills, and the right reputation. But serious grammar hiccups, lack of control over his own magical power, little to no, meaningful connections detract from your score just enough to fail him in my assessment. It's not a bad character by any means, he's quite a good character that, as we all like to see, went through much adversity to become something great, to become someone great. Had these issues not existed in the article or been less prevalent, Fang would have passed. BTW, why am I seeing terms like "mana?" Also, this is something I've said before, huge walls of text are annoying, try to break such things up into smaller paragraphs. I'd also advise you to rewrite his introduction, it does not flow well. With all that said, he needs some improvements in terms of grammar, but outside of all this Wizard Saint stuff, he's a good character that you did a good job in shaping. 04:51:28 Fri Let's go. Sorry for the wait. Anyway, I'll give 'half marks' for 1/2, and full marks, for well...full marks lol. 1. The character must obviously be S-Class strength in terms of the magical and hopefully is well-versed physically as well. Full marks. 2. They are likely to be at the least over 21, considering that to attain such a position would be blasphemy if the person wasn't mature enough to handle their power. Yeah, he meets the age requirement, full marks. 3. They are in possession of large amounts of magical power, this is self explanatory considering the amount of diverse magic they wield. I'd say half marks, since he doesn't seem to have very good control over his magical power. 4. They do not pick out fights, as they are knowledgeable about the impact they may have on the surrounding environment and people. They are noticeably diplomatic. Full marks- he doesn't seem to do any of those. 5. Are commonly known to be Guild Ace's or Masters, as was the case with Jura, Makarov and Jose. Either that, or they would have been personally hired by the council, like Sanjo and Jellal. No marks- he doesn't really have any connections worthwhile. 6. They are rather intellectual, and should be well-versed in strategy and the like (not to extreme extents), along with this, they should know quite a bit about magic in general. Full marks- he's a jack of all trades. 7. They should have a good reputation among the common public and mages. After all, if they have a bad reputation (criminal record), they would never be accepted into the council. He's pretty famous I see- full marks. Anyway, your full score is 11/14. Wait for Ashy's verdict, and then we'll see if we can add him to the saints page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:48, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:47, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:29, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Permission Yus, go wild~ [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 23:46, June 16, 2015 (UTC) You can use both, yeah, but when it comes to Dragon Install, you may also need permission from Per to make a Dragon, I'm not quite sure.--— Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 00:40, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Dragon Blades Hi, it's Copycat. Sure, you can use it. As soon, as your character will be done, write to me again and I will add him to the table ^^ [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 16:11, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:23, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:26, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for showing me that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:29, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello fellow Demon Lord owner. I'm Minticus, creator of the Barret character. I've been doing the relationships section of my Demon Lord, and I wanted to ask, what does your Demon Lord think of Barrett? I just want to know if they will get along or if their will be any conflict between them. Thanks. Minticus Maximus (talk) 11:24, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure you can make those. Anyway is there anything more specific you'd like me to work on/add? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:06, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I apologize for bothering you, but I was wondering how you got the music to play on your page?Lady Komainu (talk) 14:53, July 18, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, for the magic summoning, before I do anything else (I wrote a bit up), what specifically do you want me to expand on? Conditions? Preparation? Personality expansion? Desires expansion? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:50, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Summoning is a pivotal part in the magic, since it actually gives the user his/her weapon. The summoning part, also known as the preparations and conditions, is of utmost importance. For one, the user is required to utilize a physical medium as the basis of the weapon—the weapon is based upon the Personality and Desires of the wielder, meaning that the form it would take upon is unique to the magician. Originally, Soul Weapons required being manifested by a circle formed from the user's blood where they would write down the words "downaliquis" and "adfectus", in order to choose the weapon they want. While the current way, is, well, harnessed far more often, at times magicians would often use the first method if short on a physical medium. Essentially, by manifesting the Soul Weapon, the user utilizes part of their magical aura as the catalyst with the physical medium being charged by their aura- upon contact with the physical medium, the user instinctively utilizes Shape Transformation and forms it into their weapon of choice. What matters most in the manifestation of the Soul Weapon is three things—for one, there is a time period for the "ritual"; it depends on a number of factors- such as the user's mastery of the magic and the desire—both of these work into the time used to form the Soul Weapon. Another factor that plays into the manifestation of the weapon is the desire (naturally)- extremely strong desires and emotions are needed for Desires and Personality, respectively. Anyone can have both of those, but in order for the Soul Weapon to come to the user, it takes an especially strong desire and emotion to make the magic work. Of course, the desires and emotions must match the weapon that the user wants. So sorry about the wait! Anyway, here you go! Tell me if you have any problems. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:56, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Yes, you may. As long as you follow all the things I put there, weaknesses, strengths, yadda, yadda, the obvious. Also, I'll check whether it's a True or False when you make him, just remember the only real difference is a better shapeshifting ability, and maybe an ego over False Werewolves. Highestbounty123 (talk) 09:05, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Just a question, what would Leia think of Akki? Oh and also, I was wondering if you would like to role play with me. The Dragon Star (talk) 15:33, September 9, 2015 (UTC) You don't need to make him/her ASAP! But yeah, I was hoping we could both make a new character and have them roleplay. We can take a little time. The Dragon Star (talk) 14:58, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Hmm.... I'm not that good with storylines myself >.< Maybe instead of a battle, we could have our characters have the same job and they run into each other and complete it together or like an academy. Or we could stick to the old fashioned battle. (If you want to do something involving academys, the school could have a special object that the villain is looking for) The Dragon Star (talk) 18:59, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know I made some changes to the Curse Law. The user can also reject or attract air to create bombs or bullets. Kind of what Kuma from One Piece can do. Also the user can more precise gravity attacks like beams of gravity that can generate heavy pressure that crushes anything in its path. that is all. --Primarch11 22:57, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Could you please fix that for me, that would help out greatly! Thank you!Lady Komainu (talk) 02:08, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I like the first idea. I've thought about academy plots alot so i can definitely work with it. should we collab on the villain? (I know how you feel, I hate Algebra. Thank God tomorrow is Saturday The Dragon Star (talk) 04:37, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, i got pictures for my character too (Mikono from Genesis of Aquarion) The Dragon Star (talk) 14:13, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Archive Eye Yeah sure go for it FbAddict (talk) 17:23, September 22, 2015 (UTC) yeah, just let me know which style of FSM you're going to use and ask me if you have any questions about it Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:19, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:45, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for wishing me! I'm sorry I haven't replied in such a long time. My laptop broke and I had to go on vacation straight after. Anyway, about the name of th academy, we could do it either of three ways. *We could name it after the city in which it is located. (Ex. Trinity Institute for Higher Learning) *Or for like an important feature of the city; Bluebird is known across Ishgar for having the largest waterfall. (Ex. Cascade Academy of Magic) *And finally, named after the founder of the school. (Ex. Ryrinn Academy of the Fine Arts) But we could do yours too. Also, the villain, I'm not sure about the gender. If you choose it, I can start working on it. I'm free for the next two days. The Dragon Star (talk) 14:58, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so i've got an appearance for the villain. Tell me if you like it. It's Konoha rom Kagerou Project. The Dragon Star 09:16, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh sure! Welcome aboard! Funnily the March Hare was originally for APS but he gave up on it and switched to Blue Caterpillar.ah well. Tell me whenever ya make 'em and I'll add'ja! --Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so for the villain's magic, I was thinking Vacuum Magic. But his physical abilities are quite bad, but he makes up using Animal Mimicry. And the two defeat him at the end after he runs out of magic. But I don't know, maybe he could be a good swordsman as well. And he has to be powerful for it to be 2 vs 1. What's your opinion? Oh and have you started editing your character? The Dragon Star 14:00, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Nah, yer not bein' greedy. I mean, I made three neutral mages for the hell of it, and I let others take more than one position. So, it's alright. Humbty the Dumpty is yours. Highestbounty123 (talk) 10:30, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Dammit. This is what happens when I reply to answers in 7 in the morning. Highestbounty123 (talk) 16:03, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey Sky, where did you get that pic of Shiho Norito? Which gaming series? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:16, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's great. You should probably add the sections though. I should probably add mine today too. The Dragon Star 13:46, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Soul Weapon May I create a character who has a soul weapon. I would like them to have a Personality-style weapon Aaniimee (talk) 21:18, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... well I haven't really thought about that. I don't really want to name it something like this... A Battle Between Slayers, Fire Dragon vs Storm Dragon. Everybody does that and it's not very original. How about we work on our characters a bit more then start working on the villain. I'll start thinking about it but I think if the title can be a deeper meaning or something like that that will be revealed at the end of the story. Or like I did with my story, Surrounded By Darkness, quote some certain words at the end of it that show the point of the story. The Dragon Star 11:11, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Well... it's not very good and I haven't posted anything in months. Master of Procrastinastion here >.< The Dragon Star 13:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC) toranku 15 of course you can take the 11th chair! There is a description of the city your character would be from on the Hylion page, but if it doesnt fit your description of what you want your character to be like, please let me know and i can change the city description. ill go ahead and put taken on the T15 page, until you come up with a character name. Lady Komainu (talk) 02:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, when you go to Valerie's page, do you see blankness? The Dragon Star 15:22, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Well... I know I didn't delete it. One of my other pages were like this. God... do I have to start all over again. Thanks anyway. And do you know which admin I should talk to? The Dragon Star 16:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much! The Dragon Star 05:48, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Well... first of all, what do you exactly mean by him having trouble with girls? Is it like that he can't flirt with them or can't handle being flirted with or is it like Raj from Big Bang Theory. The Dragon Star 04:43, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok, then I think they would be okay, Valarie is a nice and warm girl, though she is a little flirty, loud and immature. Seagren may have troubles with that. The Dragon Star 05:26, December 5, 2015 (UTC) My exams are coming up so i'm less free right now, so I doubt I can finish Valerie's page anytime soon. And while i appreciate your offer, i prefer doing things myself, it makes me feel like i actually did some work. So, if you don't mind, can we start the roleplay details or villain before i finish? (P.S I suck at beginnings in stories, so if we do start would you mind going first) The Dragon Star 15:14, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Trust me, i would do''' anything''' other than study. And i like the idea, and i think the match should end in a tie. Also, for little details, we could also add other matches the two participated in, but describe it very briefly. I need to go to sleep now -_- so we can talk more about it later (I'll think about it and add more) The Dragon Star 17:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Well, considering the picture I chose for the villain, it'd probably be best for the villain to be a student. However, if you want, we can change the picture. The Dragon Star 09:10, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, the villain could be made out as a weakling, failing his classes and lacking in power. So, to prove his strength, he decided to take on two of the school's strongest mages at once in front of everyone. Though i can't really think of a reason why he would hide his power. Maybe he was working with someone to gain a special artifact within the school and had to keep a low profile. Or they observed him and made a deal with him to steal the artifact in return for power but he got overcocky and decided he could beat the two with his new power. The Dragon Star 11:32, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Toranku 15 Its all good! Sadly the Toranku 15 Emergency Meeting has already wrapped up, but you are welcome to add back to it and insert what your character would have said. The T15 probably will be making another appearance later on in the Hylion Arc. Lady Komainu (talk) 04:22, December 28, 2015 (UTC) That seems to be a common question, but according to the page they do not have a human form. I wouldn't think they would either since they have a distrust of humans, they probably would want to look like them. Lady Komainu (talk) 01:13, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Soul Weapon - Permission Hey. I was wondering if I could have permission to use Soul Weapon for my character Elisa Dawn. I'm aiming for a Desire Weapon, its puropse would be for Love (towards someone she wants to protect) and it would be a Scythe with this style. Nearó (talk) 19:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Probably yes, and you don't mind if I use it for other characters right? The Dragon Star 16:00, January 9, 2016 (UTC) The image is the exact same as the one I used for Emaria Magic Academy XD. Nvm, i was going to delete the page anyway. It's perfect. The Dragon Star 05:02, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Guah! I wanna help too DX Though I will be busy for the next 12-16 hours. Would you mind posting it, I will help though, okay? The Dragon Star 16:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC) I can update instead :P Oh and, how should the uniforms be? The Dragon Star 05:48, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, choose whichever position suits you best. Just remember, this is a mercenary-themed guild. They have to be a mercenary of sorts. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 23:20, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I've added some subjects that were in my head, I can think of more later. Feel free to add or remove any of them. The Dragon Star 11:08, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:53, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure, i'm free all day, but would you mind starting? The Dragon Star 04:45, January 20, 2016 (UTC) 0.o ...I completely forgot, i'll make him as soon as possible, >.< I'm sorry! The Dragon Star 05:24, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Well, i've got some names and pictures planed, but what about Les Arrington? Oh and I was about to make the page but then i thought i should probably talk to you about the magic. You said you wanted him to be either a gunslinger or a fistfighter (I can't decide which one) Maybe Pressure Magic, High Speed, Vacuum Magic and Shatterpoint if a fistfighter or Gun, Blast, Acid and Time Magic? That's probably too many but i don't really know. I suck at the magic part. The Dragon Star 06:18, January 22, 2016 (UTC) You're turn :P The Dragon Star 06:48, January 25, 2016 (UTC) You're turn The Dragon Star 17:02, January 25, 2016 (UTC) You're turn. Oh, and I don't think i'll be able to edit for a long time, like twelve hours. So, please don't be mad if i don't respond DX The Dragon Star 17:41, January 25, 2016 (UTC) I'm back, your turn. Oh and do you mind if I fill in the information for Valerie's spells? I have to finish it in five days and i'm leaving for a trip in three days. And besides, this might be a convenience for you so that you can understand the spells. The Dragon Star 10:06, January 26, 2016 (UTC) First of all, Happy Valentines Day!! <3 Second of all, oh my god, i'm so sorry for not replying earlier, I had real-life issues. Third of all, it wasn't you're fault, I'm sorry i forgot to tell you it was your turn. Which brings me to my last point, it's your move '3' The Dragon Star 12:49, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Also, i'm hoping we could give him Barrier Magic. I assume Valerie and Seagren wouldn't be the only ones to attempt to fight Les in a school full of powerful students and teacher. So, I was thinking that he would make a barrier around the arena so that Valerie and Seagren are the only ones who can beat him. The two strongest mages facing off against him to prove his strength and all. I mean even if he just challenged Valerie and Seagren, he's and actually threat so others would intervene if the barrier wouldn't be there. And yay, i'm coming close to 1000 edits. It's so sad when i see people joining months after me have way more edits than me ;-; God this is long, sorry. The Dragon Star 12:58, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:54, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Ludgar Yo Sky, I noticed you had a character based upon Ludgar, Rizevim. I also am basing a character off his appearance: Saladyn Hiroshima and I was wondering if I could use the gif of him with his guns on Sally's page to avoid a double upload. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Sorry, I haven't posted in a long time for the second time in a row D: As you probably figured out, life's getting in the way. Well, it's your turn. The Dragon Star 14:13, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:50, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Koma and Solis Sure you can go ahead and make both! I will put your name down under god of the hunt to reserve it until your character is made. Let me know when you have both done and i will add them to the respective members page. Looks like our characters would be paired up as partners in the solis knights too! Since my character is the Sun, and yours is the Moon. --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:00, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Your turn :P The Dragon Star 14:04, March 1, 2016 (UTC) curse Sure thing! I also noticed you made you solis knight. So I put a little blurb about him in Haruko Yuta's intro. I was going to put a thing about their relationship, but I wasn't sure how you wanted the pair to interact with one another. --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:55, March 2, 2016 (UTC) It's your turn. The Dragon Star 08:48, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sure! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:23, March 5, 2016 (UTC) It's your turn The Dragon Star 11:38, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Sky, listen, my laptop broke down, well, my sister broke it, I won't be able to do the to for a while. I can edit it once now, but after that, I don't think I'll be able to. Please wait for a while. (This is from my phone) --The Dragon Star 04:28, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I'm back for a while. Anyway, it's your turn The Dragon Star 06:41, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, well, I finally have a thousand edits :P Your turn The Dragon Star 14:19, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Your move :P The Dragon Star 15:14, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Sky I forgot to ask, what is your Shinigami Auxiliary Magic user's shinigami weapon? Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:03, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Your turn The Dragon Star 16:45, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Your turrn. Oh and just letting you know, I kinda had an idea. Like before she transformed, the two used their barrier magic to form a thin layer of barrier around their body. Are you okay with that? The Dragon Star 15:36, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Your turn The Dragon Star 10:55, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Your turn, oh and even though Seagren and Valerie have pretty much run out of stamina, I don't think that should be a final hit. I think it should be a unison raid or something, something teamworkish. But it's up to you. The Dragon Star 12:38, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:22, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Geez, i'm just the worst roleplay ever. But in my defence, my laptop broke... again. Sorry, your turn The Dragon Star 16:56, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Your turn :P And sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I did it one my phone and let me just tell you... it is NOT fun. The Dragon Star 13:38, June 1, 2016 (UTC) I have an idea. Lets let him release the concentrated ball but dodge at the last second and let it destroy the barrier instead. Then they can do an unison raid. The Dragon Star 08:30, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Oh it's no worries at all! I'm just glad you still wanted to make a character for the guild! Haha. I'll add her to the list when I get home from work today. -Lady Komainu (talk) 18:00, June 25, 2016 (UTC) It's your turn. The Dragon Star 09:24, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Your turn TDS (talk) 21:06, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Your turn TDS (talk) 07:56, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. TDS (talk) 10:23, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Your turn TDS (talk) 06:34, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Alright, so how should we go about this? Like, what should I/we phrase why he did it, how he got his powers? TDS (talk) 07:52, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Well, I think I mentioned this but I'm not sure. I was thinking that he got a "power-up" from this mysterious man, but I don't know what or who he should be. Maybe an enemy to the school that wants to take it down? And giving Les power boosts was a small step in testing the strengths of the students/teachers. TDS (talk) 18:11, July 25, 2016 (UTC) It's your turn TDS (talk) 06:13, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Your turn TDS (talk) 07:03, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey i was going to make a Soul Weapon user with a desire type weapon Alvedrez (talk) 19:48, July 31, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez Yeah sure. Go ahead. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 17:18, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Sorry if that was abrupt, I'll change it if you want, but it's your turn. Also, I was thinking we should give heading for each of the time gaps, like the time inbetween when they were talking in the locker and then a gap inbetween Les's arrival and the Seagren vs Valerie portion TDS (talk) 11:54, August 4, 2016 (UTC) You're turn. And don't worry, they're fine, much better than what I could do. TDS (talk) 07:11, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, my laptop's broken again (I know it always is). I'm typing from my phone at the moment. Anyway, it's your turn. TDS (talk) 17:35, August 12, 2016 (UTC)